legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fruegel
Fruegel is the head warden of Hellena Prison, he is feared by most because of his emense size and power that he shows throughout the battles. He has major problems controlling his anger, thus it is shown many times that he kills his own men, or bullies them. Attack on Seles Fruegel was given the order from Emperor Doel to obtain the girl named Shana from the small outlying village known as Seles. Though Emperor Doel himself does not know the importance of the girl, he was following an outside influence. Fruegel, however, as brutish as he was, was not content in only taking the girl. He added to the order that the village to be destroyed, in order to fulfil his own brutish fetishes. This was revealed by Fruegel in Hellena when you first fight him, then again confirmed by the Great Commander in The Black Castle. First Encounter The first time you meet Fruegel is just at the exit of Hellena after you have rescued Shana, and are escaping. You battle him and then steal the horses beside him. During the first battle he isn't that much of a challenge considering he only has 90 hp, but he does pack a powerful punch. The attacks he uses are listed below. Attack: Fruegel hits a party member with his mace. Body Slam: Fruegel lifts a party member up, and then slams them on the ground. Rock Throw: Fruegel throws a large rock at a party member. Second Encounter The second time you actually encounter Fruegel is when you go back to Hellena Prison, to rescue King Albert. However, you must defeat his much feared and much talked about pet monster, Jiango, before you fight him. During his second encounter you fight him and his other, weaker pet monsters: the grand avian Rodriguez, and the demonic dog Guftas. Both pets have one attack that they can use on thier own without the command of their master. Fruegel's Attacks Fruegel can use a variety of attacks now including commanding his pets to attack, he also now has the ability to Power-Up which lowers his attack 1.5x's and gains 1.5x's defense. He has three regular attacks where he chops an ally, throws a boulder at them, or uses his club to attack. He can be effected by stun if you have the ability to do so. Rodriguez Rodriguez is Fruegel's new pet bird and has no special attacks, so he can be taken care of secondly. He can be affected by abnormal statuses and KO if you can do it at the time Rodriguez's Attack: Rodriguez throws sharp feathers from its wings to harm a party member. It also does Ariel drop which he rises and dive bombs an ally. Guftas Guftas is Fruegels new pet dog. He uses howl to confuse one of your party members, so it is suggested that he is taken out first, or stock up on mind purifiers Guftas's Attack: Guftas runs up to a party member, puts his front legs on their shoulders, and licks to harm a party member. Note: If Fruegel is defeated before Rodriguez and Guftas, they will run away in fear, ending the battle earlier. Category:Villains Category:Boss